re-write of some episodes
by amierosebaker
Summary: Re-writing some episodes. And Mason and Alex moments. rated T for some blood, language and shitty situations.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm re-writing some of the Wizards of Waverly place episodes. Ones I felt needed more. It's rated T because of language, blood, and violence. I thought the show would be better with a little more Drama. **

**A Mason/Alex based story. **

**Alex saves Mason. Alex and Mason's point of view. **

**APOV. **

I stared at the red wand and leather bound book in my lap. I've been studying as much magic as I could in my desperation to bring Mason, my werewolf turned wolf boyfriend back to me.

I've not left the layer since Mason had been turned into a wolf by Juliet. Of course I was angry with Juliet, Justin too. None of this would've happened if Justin and Juliet hadn't tried to fight with her Mason. But, Justin was suffering too. Not as much, because he knew Juliet was always looking out for him. I knew Mason would be too, but he's my soul-mate. My other half. Justin has a spell for Juliet, I haven't got one for Mason. Not yet.

It's been 7 weeks, since Mason was turned into a wolf. And a few days since Justin turned Juliet back to her younger self. I had locked the portal from incomers, only I could come in or out. I also had a silencing spell on the room. Justin and my dad have been attempting to get in, by banging and shouting.

"Mason."I whimpered brokenly, "Come back to me."I pleaded, sobbing heavily. I curled into the brown chair, and wrapped myself in the warm blanket. I clutched the book of wolves and my wand to my chest, and pointed my finger at the small portable televison in front of me, and used my hands to turn the TV on.

"This strange dog seems to be pictures. This family are happy to allow their animal to paint every minute of the day."The TV presenter started. I was about to change the channel, when I saw something that made my heart beat faster.

"Dough, this strange dog, paints more than a human."A grey/white dappled wolf stood next to the presenter.

"Mason?"I whispered. I knew that was Mason. I could feel it.

"What's stranger, this animal has been painting this girl. Only this girl."I gaped at the television and watched as it showed all the paintings. Paintings of me. I have no doubt this is Mason.

"Mason!"I need to get to Mason. I rushed around the layer, and flashed on the jumper I stole from Mason and put my wand in my boot. "I'm coming."I whispered as I walked out to the portal.

M&A M&A M&A M&A M&A M&A M&A M&A M&A M&A M&A M&A M&A M&A

After about two days of searching the Transylvania woods, I had my last stop at a small caravan on the north side of the woods.

"Please be it."I murmured to myself as I took a deep breath. I howled as loud as I could. It was the 20th time at least, I'd howled since Mason had gone. I crossed my fingers. "Please."I pleaded.

I let a small whimper of relief when I hear a loud howl answer me from around the corner. I knocked on the caravan door, and my mouth popped open in shock as the door dropped to the floor.

"I'm so sorry."I exclaimed. The old lady in the corner looked at me.

"It's alright. Bill, here, was going to fix it."She grabbed the door and placed it behind a ridiculous looking chair, "When it's our turn for the town screw-driver, of course."She finished. I nodded, and walked inside.

The lady walked around the caravan, speaking to her assuming its her husband and son. I felt the need to go in a different direction. My muscles locked in protest, as I tried to stay were I was. I knew exactly where my body, heart and mind was directing me to go. To Mason.

"Um, I'm here about your wolf."I mentally kicked myself in the head. "Dog. Your dog."I corrected myself, almost sighing in relief as they didn't seem to notice the slip.

"Why?"The older man spoke for the first time. "We don't need you prissy city folk all up in our dough's face."I almost growled. His name it Mason, not Dough.

"No. No, I'm from the, um... Museum. Art Museum."I spat out the first excuse that came to mind.

"Oh really? Which one."The lady asked.

"The famous one."I realized that wasn't a good explanation. "Natural art Museum."I mentally high-fived myself.

"Tim, Go get Dough for the Museum folk."The woman exclaimed, pushing her son out the caravan. I wanted to bounce around the room, but thats a little..weird.

"here ya." Tim, the son said as he shoved the rope attached to Mason in my hands.

"Is it alright if I take.. Dough outside. To see him in better light, and get to know him?"I prayed they would let me, and by myself.

"Oh, of course."The exclaimed in unison. I held back the shiver as they grinned and showed of the yellow teeth.

"C'mon,"I whispered, and tugged the rope lightly. Mason was bouncing up and down, tail wagging and tongue flapping.

I dropped the lead as soon as we were outside. Mason immediatly ran to me, and knocked me over. He started licking my face, whimpering.

"Mason."I whispered lovingly. I took the heart necklace he gave me, and placed it on his neck. I watched it glow brighter than ever, and wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug. "I missed you." He gave a wolfy little howl.

"Miss, were going to play some country music, you wanna listen?"The Ma asked, coming outside with Tim, and Pa. I did eventually get their names.

"Sure."Nothing could make me happier. I was sitting there, with my Mason in my arms. It didn't matter if he was a wolf. I thought he looked adorable as a wolf.

They started playing some instruments, the only one I knew of, was a guitar. I petted Mason for a few seconds, with my eyes closed, before I felt arms wrap around me.

"Alex."Mason whimpered into my hair. I gasped, and pulled back and stared into Mason's brown eyes.

"Mason."I screamed, knocking him over as I jumped on him. I started to cry. "I missed you."we said in unison.

"Its okay, love."He murmured lovingly into my ear as he stroked my back.

"You were right, Ma."Tim exclaimed. Mason and I stood, and stared at the unusual country family. "She a wizard, like us."He cackled.

"Wizards?"I asked myself. The guitar, I guess its a mouth harp, and a wash board..turned into sticks. Country wands.

"You get to keep Mason, and we get your portal."Ma said, after she explained what happened to their portal.

"Deal."I said,automatically. I watched as they turned Mason back into a wolf, and dragged him over to the caravan.

"Mason."I whimpered, listening to him whine and growl. "Why?"I asked Ma.

"You get him, when we get the portal."I nodded, and flashed out.

M&A M&A M&A M&A M&A M&A M&A M&A M&A M&A M&A M&A M&A M&A M&A

As soon as I flashed into the lair, I conjured a purple door, with multiple locks. I used a transfer spell to swap the small purple door and the actual portal around. As soon as the country wizards walked into the 'lair' they'd be floating somewhere in the magical world, never stopping.

I took out my wand and flashed them into the lair. Mason was human again, and he ran to me, hugging me tightly. I'm never letting him go. I told myself.

"Lets get this show on the road."I nodded solemnly.

"Alex, are you sure you want to do this? I don't want you to regret this."I smiled lovingly at him.

"I will never regret doing everything in my power to get you back to me, my wolf."I kissed his hand when he placed it on my cheek soothingly.

I pulled Mason over to the purple door, and watched as the wizards walked in.

"I'll lock it."Mason shouted, slamming the door, locking every lock into place. I knew he'd catch on.

I did the back to normal spell, and smiled as the actual portal and door was placed back in its original place again.

"Mason."I sighed, turning around in his arms.

"I love you."He whispered, kissing my forehead.

"I love you, too."I replied, stretching my face up to his, kissing him tenderly.

"Alex,"Mason whispered urgently, stepping out of my hold and crouching on all fours. I watched him turn back into a wolf.

"No. Mason."I cried, sitting on the floor next to my wolf, and I buried my face into his fur and cried. Mason laid his head on my shoulder as I cried, almost like he tried to comfort me.

"I'll find a way. I have to."I kissed his fur, running my fingers through his fur.

**Need a beta. Chapter one is not as good as I hoped, but oh well. Updating next week, **


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

**Part two of 'Alex saves Mason'**  
**Enjoy people. **  
**I own nothing but where this story ends up.**

**APOV.**

I was currently curled around Mason on the floor of the lair. I never noticed how shiny the floor actually was.

"What to do, what to do."I moaned, rubbing Mason's ears. Mason suddenly perked up, jumping up from the floor, he ran to where I'd left my wand on the desk, and grabbed it. He ran towards me, and placed the wand in my open hand.

"I don't want to do Magic, Mase," I whispered sadly, still looking for Idea's in my head. Mason howled, almost desperatly, nudging my wand with his nose. "Is there something on here I can use?"I looked into my wolf's eyes, and opened the app's of my wand.

"C'mon, C'mon, C'mon!"I groaned as I slid through the apps. Ah! "An animal translator."I yelped excitedly. Mason howled loudly, I giggled at him, kissing his furry little ears.

"Say something, Mason."I told him, holding my wand to his mouth.

"I love you, Alex Russo." Even with a weird robotic voice Mason was still charming.

"I know. I love you, Mason."I anwsered. "Any idea's, love?" I prayed mentally one of us had some idea.

"I think that the instruments those wizards used played a part in changing me back."I threw the idea around in my head, and eventually grinned.

"Let's go." I was about to turn the translator of, when Mason said something else.

Mason howled, so I brought the wand back to his mouth, "Alex, love. Bring Max and Justin, even Juliet. We need all the help we can get."I growled lowly. Mason walked over to me, and nuzzled my stomach.

"Juliet did this to you. No."I ground out. Mason growled back.

Mason kept growling until I brought the wand back to his mouth. "Alex, I know. I know she's hurt you, but so have I. You've forgiven me, forgive her. I love you, but you need help."

I let a tear fall, before swiping it away. "Okay." I walked over to the lair door, and took of the spells. "Let's go, my love." Mason walked over to me, and stayed in front of me, a protective manner.

"Hey, Juliet."I whispered to the blonde vampire who was working in the kitchen of the sub-station.

"Alex?!"she whisper yelled, before looking down at Mason. I stepped in front of him, my muscles tensing as she eyed my love. "Mason?"She looked at me for confirmation. I nodded.

"We need help, J."I realised I would never fully trust Juliet around Mason again, but I forgave her.

"I'll help."She said strongly, smiling at me. I hugged her.

I realised I had no idea where everyone was. "J, were is everyone?"she smiled tightly.

"Jerry and Theresa are watching TV with Maxine, and Justin, Harper and Zeke are at some clogging thing.."I would have laughed, but Mason was the only one who could do that to me right now. "Oh, Justin also told Zeke about the whole, wizards thing. kind of had to since he came when he was trying to get into the lair."I nodded.

Mason whined. I sighed lightly, and used my hand to flash my three friends, and little brother/sister into the kitchen.

"What?"They all asked in unison, before they caught sight of me.

"Alex?"Justin yelled, and tried to run to me. I stepped backwards behind Mason, and whined. I didn't want to be reunited with my family, I wanted to be with Mason. But I needed to do this for Mason. I felt awkward around my siblings and friends, but I would have to suck it up. I did have an excuse though. The only human I've been in contact with for at least 2-3 months was Mason.

Mason growled loudly at Justin, and followed everyone's steps as they tried to reach us. "Mason, I'm okay, love."I whispered, bending down to his tense body. I scratched his ears, and rubbed his back soothingly, smiling again as he relaxed under my hands.

"Mason?"Harper, Max, Justin and Zeke all asked in unison.

I looked into Mason's eyes once more, before standing up to face my family. "Yes. I found Mason. I need your help, please?"I begged my friends, and siblings, taking time to stare them all in the eyes, hoping they'd see I was serious. "Please."I pleaded, my voice quivering.

"Alex, I'll help."Max, still in Maxine's body, spoke first, coming towards me slowly, and taking my hand.

Justin looked into my eyes. "Me too."He walked over slowly, hugging me tightly, taking my other hand.

"We'll help, Alex."Zeke and Harper said in unison, Harper taking Maxine's hand, Zeke taking hers. I let go of Justin for a second, and reached my hand out for Juliet.

"Come on then, J."I smiled lightly at her, feeling lighter than I had since Mason had been turned into a wolf. Juliet grabbed my hand after I made sure to tie Mason's rope around my waist.

I looked at everyone, and flashed us to were the country wizard's lived.

"OK, quick brief up. I saw Mason on TV, as a painting dog, painting pictures of me, so I searched the Transylvania woods, and found him with country wizards. They wanted the portal, so I tricked them, sending them floating into space. I can't turn Mason back until we play the country instruments. They should be in the caravan thingy."I nodded to them, and we searched the trailer.

"Mouth harp!"Harper shouted from outside the back of the trailer.

Mason nuzzled my shoulder as I bent down towards the bed, and whined, pointing his nose towards the bed. I pushed my hand under the bed, and grabbed something, "Guitar."I shouted.

The country wizard's scattered the instrument's around the caravan and outside the caravan.

"A wash board?"Juliet shouted from the other side of the caravan by the chairs. I looked at her, and we raised an eyebrow.

"A blowy thing."Max shouted from somewhere in front of the caravan. I snorted.

"um, Alex?"Zeke yelled from somewhere behind the caravan.

I stood up slowly, stroking Mason. "Yeah, Zeke?"

"I found a banjo."

"A banjo?"I asked in disbelief.

Zeke came around the corner and into the caravan, "Yep."Holding the instrument in his hand.

Mason yelped excitedly, dancing around. Making me move with him as his rope was tied around my waist.

"Is that all the instruments, boy?" Zeke asked. Mason growled slightly, before jumping up and licking my face.

"yeah, that's all of them."I shouted giggling. "Lets play them."

Justin to the guitar, Harper the mouth harp, Zeke the banjo, Max, the blowing thing, and Juliet a wash board.

To be honest, they sounded horrible, but I shut my eyes tightly, praying it would work.

"Alex?"Mason asked. I opened my eyes, and immediately hugged him. "I love you,"He murmured tenderly in my ear.

"I love you too, sweetie." I looked up, and brought my lips to his, kissing him softly, **lovingly.**

Mason helped me stand up, and took my hand tightly, locking our fingers together.

"Hello, everyone."I let Mason's British accent wash over me, relaxing me completely.

"Mason."Harper and Max yelled in unison, running to hug my boyfriend.

"Nice to see you again, dude."Zeke smiled, giving Mason a man hug.

"Mason, uh, listen. I'm so sorry, about everything. I just want you to know that. I think you're perfect for Alex, and I'm glad you're back."Justin stuttered. Mason looked him in the eyes, and grinned, pulling him into a man hug.

"I'm sorry."Juliet told Mason, hugging him. I couldn't help it, but my muscle's automatically tensed in protest. Mason feeling it, tried to calm me quickly, backing out of Juliet's hug, and lifting me into his arms spinning me around.

"I love you, my wolf."I whispered in his ear.

"Forever."He replied.

"Lets go home, mom and dad would love to see you,"Justin said. Everyone took hands, and I flashed us back.

I hope their not too mad, I'm happy Mason's back, and that my depressing stage has gone, but I need to talk to everyone about everything, apologise. I am not looking forward to that...

**R&R please;;) thanks, hope you enjoy.**

**Not my best writing, but I had PM's of people pestering me to get this chapter done. Don't worry, when the story is finished, I'll go back and update it. **

**BTW, chapters are not in order of episode's or series. BUT Mason and Juliet has been here since season one, in my story, so yeah. **

**Next chapter is Wizards Vs Angels. **


End file.
